


You will be free

by millennium_h



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millennium_h/pseuds/millennium_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В итоге разговор о свободе и равенстве заходит в неизведанное Солдату русло. И он действительно не понимает, что именно его заставляет говорить дальше: холодный клинок у сонной артерии или же не менее холодная ладонь, от прикосновения которой он перестал вздрагивать не так уж давно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will be free

— «Свобода есть величайшая ложь» — так я говорил когда-то.  
Отвести взгляд не получается: Солдат, крепко сцепив живые пальцы с металлическими в нерушимый замок, даже моргать старается редко-редко. Потому что движение лезвия — бросок вверх, полтора поворота прямо в воздухе, точное приземление в ожидающую ладонь — выглядит опасным. Нет, даже скорее… болезненным. Кажется, если будет малая вероятность того, что клинок попросту войдёт в пястье, раскрошив парочку косточек, то он просто не выдержит. Да он и так не выдерживает: жуткое зрелище и отвратительное ощущение дрожи в горле от ожидания. Если лезвие не пробьёт руку Локи, то Солдат это сделает сам. Но только со своей рукой. Хочется просто немыслимо.  
— Весь замысел заключается в достаточно простых словах. Серьёзно, всего четыре слова — а смысла больше, чем во всех разглагольствованиях ваших мидгардских мыслителей. Ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
Вверх-поворот-вниз. Алые ручейки и фантомная боль — Солдат хотел бы поклясться, что у него чешется бионика, но такого априори не может быть. А ещё, кажется, Локи опять не в духе; это его обычное состояние, так что беспокоиться не о чем. Но кивнуть всё же стоит, как и пробормотать в ответ что-то типа «конечно-конечно», хотя больше хочется сказать о другом. Чтобы вздорный бог перестал играться, перестал делать это всё так легко и бесцельно, перестал ходить вокруг да около и всё же отдал чужой нож обратно. Бионика не просто чешется — сервомоторы готовы сойти с ума от желания воплотить то, что крутится в голове. Крутится, как этот проклятый нож.  
— Хорошо. Подчиняться — это так в природе людей. Но стоило это сказать именно мне, как мгновенно переполошились не только Мстители, а прям весь твой мирок. Бум! Шум, гам, крики, протесты — а я всего лишь… оговорился. Представляешь?  
— Я подчиняюсь всю свою сознательную жизнь…  
— Вот видишь!  
— …но не испытываю от этого особо удовольствия.  
Здравствуй, драгоценная ложь, о которой только недавно говорил Локи. Солдат привычно хмурится и пожимает плечами: вот уж ляпнул так ляпнул. Однако в этот раз пронесло. По крайней мере, соблазнительная триада перемещения ножа в воздухе никуда не девается — Локи облизывает губы, переваривая внезапное вступление в его монолог в собственной бесноватой головушке, и продолжает подбрасывать клинок. Со временем Солдат тоже облизывается — а вдруг, вдруг прямо в эту самую секунду, когда его собеседник отвлёкся и заговорился, лезвие выскользнет из пальцев и полетит прямиком в незащищённую одеждой грудь? Было бы замечательно — нет, Солдат прекрасно знает, что Локи обращается с ножами очень хорошо, иногда даже лучше него, но… вдруг?  
— Я сравнивал мидгардцев со скотом. А Тор предлагал взять в руки хлыст…  
Не думать о Локи с хлыстом в руках. Не думать о звуке, с которым он касается кожи. Не думать о том, какие превосходные отметины взбухают после каждого удара. Выбросить все мысли из сознания, отключиться, абстрагироваться, исчезнуть. Солдат понятия не имеет, откуда взялись эти ассоциации, но зато нож перед глазами на долю секунды теряет свои очертания, становится одной смазанной блестящей лентой.  
— Или это был кнут…  
— Ты ещё про плеть вспомни.  
— Плеть?..  
Ещё одна загадка мироздания — тональность, что меняется за долю секунды. Локи говорит задумчиво, весело, грустно, истерически смеётся и сладостно вздыхает — и всё в коротком предложении, которое порой состоит-то из двух-трёх слов. Почти двухметровая кладовая эмоций, а разберёшь их, расфасуешь по полочкам — и потеряешься от пустоты.  
— Заходить со спины к натренированному убийце лучше не стоит.  
— О, да что ты говоришь.  
Собственно, именно инстинкты убийцы и позволяют вернуться в шаткое равновесие. Солдат не помнит, когда Локи поднялся, не замечает, когда лезвие потеряло его внимание, не понимает, зачем это всё происходит. Локи просто становится у него за плечами — но обоим совершенно точно известно, что ничего в этом мире (он часто повторяет про другие восемь, названия которых Солдат запоминает раза с четвёртого, а характеристика до сих пор остаётся на грани «тот холодный, тот как пекло, а тот весь из золота») просто так не случается. Присутствие едва ощутимо, но это не значит, что его нет.  
— Мои рефлексы сработают быстрей, чем здравомыслие.  
— Быть того не может. К тому же…  
Локи перестаёт говорить и действует. И вправду приходится дёрнуться, а потом замереть. Кончик лезвия — это так мало, а крохотная точка медленно наливающейся крови практически не ощущается. Зато ладонь, которой оказывается зажата нижняя челюсть, Солдат чувствует как никогда отлично. Пальцы хоть и тонкие, словно переломить их можно одним прикосновением, но сильные, и надавливают почти до хруста, так нужно, так необходимо. Хорошо-то как… Солдат побеждённо закрывает глаза и ждёт.  
— Нож убери.  
— Не уберу.  
— Убери чёртов нож, пока я не…  
— Пока ты что?  
В итоге разговор о свободе и равенстве заходит в неизведанное Солдату русло. И он действительно не понимает, что именно его заставляет говорить дальше: холодный клинок у сонной артерии или же не менее холодная ладонь, от прикосновения которой он перестал вздрагивать не так уж давно. Да и фразы вылетают какие-то сумбурные и полубезумные — что уж поделать, если под веками виляют такие картины, что дыхание сбивается. А ведь он безупречный снайпер — был им, по крайней мере, когда-то, — и с этим проблем возникать не должно. Директивы летят к чертям собачьим, а то и куда подальше. Вот только это как-то не волнует, причём совсем.  
— Просто убери оружие от моей шеи, не доводи до греха.  
— До греха, до… гре… ха…  
Привычка растягивать слова или разбивать их на слоги как-то просто объяснялась, но Солдату некогда вспоминать. Потому что Локи сопровождает три слога тремя лёгкими тычками в кожу, превращая затянувшуюся ранку в мелкое кровавое месиво, и это настолько упоительно, что надо жмуриться и глухо выдыхать.  
— Что, больно?  
— Нет…  
— А так?  
«А так» действительно больно. Немного, но заметно. Уже не просто тычок, а целая царапина — неглубокая, длинная, идущая от края плечевого сустава до ключицы и похожая на то, что оставляет после себя разыгравшаяся кошка. В Локи, наверное, тоже есть что-то кошачье, потому что когда Солдат всё ещё тихо, но уже откровенно стонет, над ухом у него раздаётся нечеловеческий урчащий звук. Видимо, строение у внеземного божества как-то отличается от людского, ведь обычно голосовые связки не могут воспроизвести подобное.  
Момент полного безмолвия тянется пару минут. Локи пытается расценить услышанное в неприкрытом виде; Солдату всего лишь необходимо некоторое время на то, чтобы подобрать слова и сложить их в коротенькую искреннюю просьбу. Говорить всегда страшно, особенно если честно:, а учитывая, перед кем именно придётся выворачивать душу наизнанку, уровень сложности достигает критической отметки. И, опять же, есть осознание — сказать надо. Попросить надо. Да хоть пресмыкаться придётся — что-что, а этот способ пусть и не достойный, но чаще всего довольно действенный. Сейчас все средства хороши.  
Правда, до этого не доходит. А так постоянно бывает: где-то на грани сознания улавливается тихий-тихий щелчок, чуть ли не звук затвора, символизирующий, что Локи окончательно принимает решение. Выносит свой то ли вердикт, то ли смертный приговор, то ли беззастенчиво делится мыслями. В общем, после щелчка обязательно следует долгий упорный монолог, прерывать который не решится никто на свете, а если такие храбрецы найдутся — что ж, гореть им в магическом пламени. Солдат задерживает дыхание, хмурится, предвкушает. Но нет. Тишина.  
Не пристало бывшему сотруднику Гидры бояться полного отсутствия звуков, но когда рядом стоит полоумное божество с немыслимым потенциалом и чей следующий ход просчитать не находится никакой возможности — тогда страх становится единственно правильной реакцией. Вдобавок к этому знанию — нож у горла. Заманчивые перспективы так и лезут к Солдату в череп, а потом, когда он уже готов раскрыть рот и произнести слова своего морального, а впоследствии и физического падения, первая часть плана удаётся. Со второй — небольшая заминка в виде языка Локи и всё тех же пальцев, помогающих задрать почти безвольную голову. Очень своевременно, так как лезвие никуда не девается, а от движения мышц шеи царапает кожу чуточку больше.  
Вообще царапины, укусы, синяки — это сущие мелочи. Регенерация у Солдата такая, что данные прелюдии можно опустить, но… Да, всегда есть это самое «но». В этом случае им выступает именно Локи, потому что тому подавай зрелищ, как внутренних, так и наружных. Его что-то останавливает, не даёт сорваться в дикости — нож, которым он потихонечку вычерчивает какие-то символы, за дикость никто не считает, что за чепуха, в самом-то деле, — может быть это совесть? Вопрос риторический, вернее, Солдат считает, что у того даже намёка на такое качество личности нет. А Локи плевать, есть оно или отсутствует. Как там было сказано? Сущие мелочи.  
Гадкое ощущение ожидания и ноющее предвкушение затихают, а после и вовсе сдыхают под натиском жёстких и в чём-то грубых губ. Позицию не меняют, у Солдата затекает шея, он цепляется бионическими пальцами за край кресла, словно за собственное чувство достоинства, но ничего не помогает. Если Локи решил выпить из него все жизненные соки — своего решения он не поменяет. И, кажется, если захочет поиметь Солдата прямо здесь и сейчас, прямо в этом кресле, прямо с клинком у шеи… Уже не кажется. Так оно и будет. Противников сего действия не находится, как и доводов добраться до какой-нибудь иной горизонтальной поверхности.  
Впрочем, ближайшее наиболее удобное место — это пол. На нём-то Солдат и оказывается, когда в плечо прилетает нехилый удар. Перекатывается, скрипит по деревянному настилу бионикой, но больше всего хочется отпустить свои рефлексы и приложиться о твёрдую поверхность затылком и спиной, чтобы до звёздочек перед глазами. И даже упираясь коленом, Солдат жалеет, что под ним нет какой-нибудь колючей проволоки или чего-то похожего, раздирающего кожу через слои одежды проще, тем любая пуля, выпущенная на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Можно, конечно, попросить Локи наворожить что-то такое — тот ведь умеет.  
Но это крайние меры. Локи занимает освободившееся кресло, усаживается поудобней с извечно широко расставленными ногами, и продолжает играться с ножом, покачивая его между указательным и средним пальцами. Рукоять мерно двигается: вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз — жаль только, что теперь без поворота. Но и так сойдёт, ибо в зелёных глазах уже не черти пляшут, а какие-то диковинные создания из других вселенных.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что надо делать в такой ситуации?  
— Выходов несколько: вариант первый…  
— Замолчи. Когда ты начинаешь так занудствовать, то единственное, что мне хочется — это просто тебя…  
— Ударить?  
Должно быть, звучит слишком заискивающе и умоляюще. Лицо у Локи вытягивается в удивлении, он медлит долю секунды, а когда отмирает, кончик лезвия уже в опасной близости от подбородка Солдата. Давит осторожно и преувеличенно нежно собирает выступившую капельку, заглядывает в глаза и скалится. Помимо магии, Локи умеет делать больно — а Солдат умеет выдерживать не только прямой взгляд, но и эту кривую усмешку. Иногда она выглядит даже… притягательной. Точно такой же, каким кажется огонь мотыльку. Примитивные сравнения должны оставаться не озвученными, ведь если потеряется короткий, чуть интимный контакт лезвия и кожи — никто не получит ожидаемого.  
Значит, стоит следовать чужим правилам, что Солдат и делает. Он искренне ненавидит эти застёжки на чёрно-зелёно-золотом костюме, а те, что стоят преградой на штанах и кое-как скрывают видимое возбуждение, ещё и колются вдобавок. Всё же Локи знает, чего от него хотят — изрезанных в кровь пальцев, заноз в ладонях от неровного пола, несдержанных толчков и ещё уйму вещей, от которых вены наполняются магмой, — и смиренно позволяет Солдату довести его до нужного состояния. Сначала лёгким непослушанием, затем хождением вокруг да около, после губами, сжимающими только головку и в итоге исключительно мальчишеским взглядом из разряда «ну, сделаешь что-нибудь, или тебе слабо?».  
Локи накручивает на ладонь волосы Солдата и подаётся в его рот так, что тот моментально давится и наигранно пытается отстраниться. Дышать можно и через нос, рвотный позыв исчезает через долю секунды, зато какая-то прядка, запутавшаяся меж пальцев, натягивается, пара волосков выдирается и это приносит долгожданную простенькую боль. Всё это шалости по сравнению с вещами, которые учат терпеть в Гидре — даже когда Локи беспрепятственно начинает двигать головой Солдата, доставляя себе удовольствие и не забывая отдавать крохи взамен, саднящее горло всё ещё не может встать на одну позицию с ними. Благо, это самое «всё ещё» подразумевает под собой «пока ещё нет, но скоро, совсем скоро…», и предвкушение возвращается.  
Ещё несколько минут уходит на утихомиривание физиологических потребностей, в частности, потребностей Локи — Солдат если и успевает вставить пару слов, прося двигаться быстрее и сильнее, будто это не ему самому в глотку упирается член, а наоборот, — то реакцию на просьбу получает только в виде коротких стонов и влажных звуков, с которыми сам облизывает губы. Ладно, ждать и верить в чудеса — это полная лажа, а брать инициативу в свои руки, оказывается, даже немного приятно. Шипит Локи точно по-кошачьи, а вот от расслабленности теряет хватку — то есть, из двух протянутых ладоней бьёт именно по металлической, точнее, пытается отмахнуться ножом.  
Лязг отрезвляет обоих, мгновение глаза в глаза, и Солдат всё же летит спиной вперёд — и сладостно охает, когда мало того, что ударяется, так ещё сверху падает не тяжёлый, а всё ж осязаемый вес. То, что осязаемый, это точно — Локи злится и чертит лезвием зигзаг на боку, двигаясь по межреберьям.  
— Ещё раз так сделаешь — я тебя свяжу. И выпотрошу.  
— Пустозвон.  
Огрызаться, пускай так простовато, не стоит — Локи моментально вгрызается в открытую шею, едва челюстями не скрипит, крепко прихватывая кожу, будто бы добраться до артерии входит в его список жизненных целей. Идеально. Солдат ускользающим разумом просчитывает, что бы ещё такое сказать, но когда к укусу примешивается зеркальный рисунок на втором боку, может только стонать, подставляясь ещё больше. Он готов извернуться, скрутиться в тугую спираль или вытянуться по стойке смирно, лишь бы не знать остановки и не перестать чувствовать. Хотя, пока он не сбросит с себя Локи или не отвлечёт новым способом, это не грозит.  
Солдат не замечал раньше, что руки можно порезать даже о полированную броню. Надо отдать дань хитромудрым изобретателям этой одежды, которые наделили пластины такой восхитительной способностью — ранить одним только силуэтом заклёпок, что будут поострей настоящих шипов. Может, это и есть шипы, но невидимые? Уж сильно в духе Локи: прятать свою мощь за театрально хлипким видом, менять плутливые взгляды на чуть ли не невинное хлопанье ресницами, утаивать искренность за маской безразличия. В общем, чтобы содержимое нутра ни за что не отразилось на лице, не сбросило с себя колдовской морок. Но сейчас скрывать что-либо бесполезно — для обоих, конечно, всё равно ведь рядом никого лишнего нет, так что обманывать незачем.  
Это всё приводит к тому, что за каждым укусом, поцелуем или скольжением ножа раздаются стоны. Причём с двух сторон и почти в одинаковой тональности. Солдат страдает от недостатка острых ощущений, и это не то, чтобы не нравилось — всего лишь мало, но время просьб уже кончилось и настало то, где главенствуют только приказы. Желательно хлёсткие и требующие беспрекословного подчинения. А то, что они безмолвные — например, когда Локи сползает с бёдер, силясь утащить за собой чужие брюки, то не произносит ни слова, и не делает этого тем более тогда, когда дёргает Солдата к себе и переворачивает на живот, — добавляет особый шарм.  
— Оставь.  
— Что?..  
— Оставь, говорю.  
И Локи впрямь перестаёт пытаться снять с себя камзол, трясущимися от желания и возбуждения пальцами промахиваясь мимо креплений. Теперь его внимание направлено на другую одежду, вернее, именно на штаны Солдата, от которых надо избавиться сию же секунду — и заодно ему удаётся понять, к чему было сказано остаться в обмундировании. Солдат сам льнёт к груди, вертится, старается лопатками насадиться на царапучие накладки, а затихает после того, как бесцеремонно оказывается притиснут лицом к половицам. Возможно, рука Локи прирастёт к тыльной стороне его шеи быстрей, чем тот успеет содрать штаны — пусть так. Главное, чтобы тому не приспичило понежничать — не в этот раз, ради всего святого, только не в этот раз, когда органы чувств постепенно атрофируются из-за перенасыщенной работы.  
По сравнению с собственным уже нагим телом, как думает Солдат, ладони у Локи чересчур холодные — на это тоже можно было бы сделать упор, попытаться отыскать лучший акцент, хотя дальше в ход идут короткие ногти, впивающиеся в ягодицы — и забывается обо всём на свете. В два движения — по одному на каждую ногу, — поясница оказывается выгнута, а колени упираются в пол. Солдат находит в себе силы проговорить «а где…», но на вопрос отвечают очередным мгновенным и очень удачным действием. Нож, про который он и хотел спросить, входит в трещину на полу ровно по середину лезвия в паре сантиметров от левого уха, и это вовсе не намёк — открытый приказ к молчанию.  
Но против стона, который вырывается из Солдата, стоит Локи на пробу толкнуться в жаркую узость — ещё где-то остаётся мысль, что недавний секс мигом убирает необходимость в долгой и сейчас совершенно ненужной подготовке, но на неё внимания не обращают от слова совсем, — никто ничего не имеет. Ни секунды промедления: исключительно редкие глубокие фрикции, задушенные вздохи и крепко сжатые в волосах пальцы. Непонятно, что делать в данный момент важней — запрокидывать голову, тереться о пол лбом или же расслабиться, отдаваясь в чужую власть целиком и полностью. В принципе, Солдату удаётся провернуть все три варианта, просто перемежая их друг с другом.  
К царапанью брони примешиваются жалящие губы: их прикосновение ощущается то лопаткой, то выступающим шейным позвонком, то — Солдат не знает, как это выходит — уже не раз пострадавшим боком. Впрочем, удивляться чужой гибкости некогда. Локи двигается так, как ему нравится — размашисто и до упора. А всё остальное стирается в череду касаний, ещё более сильных рывков вперёд, тянущих на себя ладоней, тяжёлого дыхания, рычания механизмов в бионике, лязга металлических нарукавников и ещё сотни чего-то такого же безумного, в итоге просто приводящего к потере разума, координации и собственного эго.  
Хотя ненадолго: Локи, как всегда действуя по ведомым ему одному законам и прописным истинам, перестаёт стискивать бедро рукой — недовольный бубнёж и вздох пропускает мимо ушей, причём делает это далеко не в первый раз не только за сегодняшний день, но и за многие другие, — и переносит ладонь на стоящий член Солдата. Бубнёж мгновенно перестаёт существовать, вздох повторяется, но теперь в нём слышны нотки довольства и практически конечного удовлетворения, однако так всё быстро не кончается. То есть, Локи не разрешает кончить раньше самого себя, и это очередное истязание воспринимается как должное. Право слово, не в интересах Солдата противостоять таким положениям, когда губы закушены до крови и единственное, чего не хватает для полного счастья — чуть-чуть больше грубости.  
Её он тоже получает, так как нужно запрокинуть голову ещё сильней, прогибаясь на максимуме своих возможностей, а сделать это без тянущей боли в позвоночнике и прядях не получается — собственно, на это Локи и рассчитывает, вбиваясь в как никогда податливое тело. Ранки, которые почти затянулись — регенерация, конечно, штука полезная, но намного полезней знания о нанесении повреждений, не приводящих к чему-то плохому, — тянет и нарывает, калейдоскоп чувств перемешивает ощущения внутри и снаружи, и момент, когда рука проходится по члену более чем правильно, Солдат благополучно пропускает. Погрустить на эту тему не даёт глухой рык над ухом, а следом ещё и напирающий сверху Локи, расслабленный в своём наслаждении, утянуть которого в поцелуй или даже подмять по себя проще простого — главное проследить за тем, чтобы не откусил язык. А то он может, если увлечётся. Солдат прочувствовал это уже не единожды, хоть возможности говорить, спорить, ругаться до сих пор не потерял. Видимо, всему своё время, ибо через минуту уже раздаётся хриплый вздох, знаменующий в кои-то веки тишину и покой.  
— Итак, свобода есть величайшая…  
Или нет.


End file.
